


Keera Kenobi

by orphan_account



Series: Emerald and Bronze [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey gains some insight on her past.
Series: Emerald and Bronze [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578709
Kudos: 13





	Keera Kenobi

**Author's Note:**

> FYI this was written long before Rise of Skywalker though I considered the twist of her heritage and was ultimately not surprised. If you would like you could still believe the reveal to apply to her father and her parents were simply not married to justify her last name being Kenobi.

The parcel suddenly sat on her bed, it hadn’t been there an hour ago. It was a box wrapped in worn parchment and cord somebody had scrawled something on the paper she could no longer make out and the broken seal had been intentionally made unrecognizable. Whomever sent her this package wanted to stay anonymous. 

As she unwrapped it carefully she paid no mind to the figure in the roof of the building opposite her home. The boy kept to the shadows hiding his bright hair under the hood of his cloak. The house elf hid behind his robes. Peeking out from behind him carefully.

They watched her read the reports of First Order members killing her mother, her grandfather. 

She cried as she looked at the picture of her family. She looked so much like her mother. Rey read through the love letters her parents had exchanged and rummaged through the box for the few photos he’d been able to dig up. 

He tugged on the elf’s hand.  “Let’s go,” he said.

Rey started at the picture of her grandfather he was laughing with a younger man on the back it said  _ Kenobi and Skywalker _ in neat cursive. The picture was taken at Hogwarts almost sixty years ago around the time her grandfather had taught at Hogwarts. 

It was strange to think she’d passed portraits of the man for years never knowing who he was. Neither his nor Anakin Skywalker’s portraits were the chatty type though they always came in pairs, there was never one without the other.

At the very bottom of the box was a wrinkled document, a birth certificate from a muggle hospital. It said Keera Kenobi in a messy scrawl. 

She faintly remembered they used to call her Kira at the orphanage but the family adopting her changed her name.


End file.
